Flute Fright in the Forest
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode= ''A Stormy Day for Scooby }} Flute Fright in the Forest is the first episode of Scooby-Doo and the Dog Crew. Premise The Dog Crew is driving along, but they run out of gas in the forest. Whilst searching for gas, they discover a giant owl haunting the place. And the more they investigate the more they learn. A ghostly figure known as the Flute Master plays music on his flute to command the owl! Can the crew solve this mystery? Plot The sun is out and it shines down on the peaceful forest. A few white clouds are in the sky. In the peaceful forest, all is calm. Birds chirp and squirrels run around. But the noise of a flute is heard and all the animals hide. Some just stand in shock. The birds stop chirping. They all get low on the ground. Over by a river, is a floating figure playing a flute. The figure looks like a glowing blue man. He has a long beard and he is playing the flute as if it was the only thing in the entire world; in the entire universe. Suddenly he stops and claps his hands. And then he sinks down into the water. Then a giant owl rises out of the river and starts flying through the forest, wreaking havoc! ... The Dog Van is cruising through the forest. "Dum-dum-dum-dum!" laughs Scooby-Dum. He picks up a sheet of paper and says "a clue!" Shaggy takes it. "It's just old paper that says don't run out of gas in the nearby forest, that's no clue!" says Shaggy. "Oh," says Scooby-Dum. He chuckles and then says "it isn't?" "Raggy, I'm hungry!" says Scooby. "Like, me too Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal," says Shaggy. Meanwhile, Scrappy-Doo and Little-Doo are on their computers. "Good thing you discovered this game Little-Doo, now we can splat ghosts together!" says Scrappy. "Yeah, let's get to the Vampire Castle," says Little-Doo. "Is it worth the risk? We'll spend half our supplies getting there," says Scrappy, "and the vampire may not be passing through there today." "What's the chance of us splatting Jack Frost?" asks Little-Doo. "We'll spend all our supplies!" "You're right, we should go splat the vampire," says Scrappy-Doo. "Do you guys rave any rood rack there?" asks Scooby. "Nope, sorry Uncle Scooby," says Scrappy. "Yeah, sorry Big Brother," says Little-Doo. "Roh ran," says Scooby. "Hey guys, we're passing through a forest!" says Shaggy. "Cool," says Little-Doo, "so are we." "Re-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby, looking at the computer game. Suddenly, the car runs out of gas. "Like, zoinks!" cries Shaggy, "we're out of gas!" "Dum-dum-dum-dum!" says Scooby-Dum, "I told you it was a clue!" Shaggy sighs and they all get out of the van. "Let's find the nearest gas station," says Shaggy. "Scooby and I will search around here, Dum will search the river, Little-Doo and Scrappy-Doo will search the rest of here," says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby-Dum is walking by the river. "Hmm... maybe I should go fishing!" says Scooby-Dum. He picks up a fishing rod. Suddenly, a tall man with dark skin, a white mustache, and white hair appears. He looks sinister. He is wearing a black baseball cap and a black T-shirt with the word Death on it. He has long black pants and wet boots. "Hey you, that's my fishing rod!" says the man. "Oh," says Scooby-Dum, he hands it to the man and asks "who are you?" "Cortez, but why should I tell you?" asks the man. He grunts and says "I hate fishing anyway. Just take the stupid fishing rod!" Cortez tosses the fishing rod at Scooby-Dum and stomps away. Soon, Scooby-Dum is fishing. "I got something!" says Scooby-Dum. He pulls his fishing rod out of the water; he's caught the figure with the flute. The figure starts to play and then he sinks into the water. Scooby-Dum lets go of the fishing rod. And as a giant owl rises out of the water he runs away as fast as he can. ... Scrappy-Doo and Little-Doo are walking along. "I wonder what would happen if there were a ghost here," says Little-Doo. Suddenly, the giant owl flies by. "There one is now, I'll splat it!" says Scrappy. "I'll battle it!" says Little-Doo. Suddenly, the owl swoops down, grabs Scrappy, and flies away. "If Scrappy can't do it then I sure can't!" says Little-Doo. He darts away. ... Scooby and Shaggy are walking through the woods. Suddenly, they hear lots of voices. They continue walking and see a tall young man. He has a purple cape, a grey shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. He was long blue hair and green eyes. Next to him is a short old woman with an afro. She has an orange jacket and long white pants. "Hywello there!" says the old woman. "Da name's Rita!" "Like, what did she say?" asks Shaggy. The young man chuckles and says "She said 'hello there, the name's Rita', I'm Jeremiah." "I'm Scooby rand this ris Shaggy," says Scooby. "Nice to see ya!" says Rita. "Ruh?" asks Scooby. "She said nice to meet you," says Jeremiah. "Oh goodness I'm late!" says Rite. She darts off and Jeremiah chuckles. "She wants to buy something of mine," says Jeremiah, "but I don't want to sell it. She comes every week and asks, she's very forgetful, she forgot that I won't sell. What brings you to the forest?" "We're looking for a gas station," says Shaggy. "Good luck with that," says Jeremiah. "Go across the river, through the temple, and then you'll see one." "Thanks sir," says Shaggy. "No problem," says Jeremiah, "I'm happy to help." He walks away into the distance, humming a tune. "So we'd better find the others," says Shaggy. ... Soon the entire Dog Crew has met up. "There's a giant owl Shaggy," says Little-Doo, "it almost got away with Scrappy." "Yeah," says Scrappy. "You two have been playing too many computer games," says Shaggy. "But I saw it too," says Scooby-Dum. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby; he jumps into Shaggy's arms. Shaggy drops him and says "like, we'll try to avoid it." ... Soon, they are all by the river. "How are we going to cross this thing?" asks Shaggy. He looks at the river and sees logs. "We'll jump across the logs!" says Scrappy-Doo. "Rood plan Rappy," says Scooby. They all jump across the logs. "Where is that temple Jeremiah was talking about?" asks Shaggy. "Dum-dum-dum-dum!" says Scooby-Dum. "There rit ris!" says Scooby, pointing to a temple. Suddenly, the figure rises out of the water and starts playing the flute. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. "Into the temple!" cries Shaggy. ... Soon, they Dog Crew are in the temple. "Look at this door!" says Scooby-Dum. Shaggy opens the door Scooby-Dum is talking about. There is a staircase. The Dog Crew walking down the stairs and see a sleeping giant owl. "Time to unmask this robot!" says Shaggy. "Shaggy," says Scrappy, "it's a real giant owl, no robot and no person." "You mean it's real?" asks Shaggy. "Yep," says Scrappy. Suddenly, they hear the flute music. The giant owl opens its eyes. "Calm down," says Shaggy. The owl turns to him. Shaggy strokes it. The owl goes back to sleep. "We have to find out that is using the flute to control the owl, and fast," says Scrappy. ... The Dog Crew is in another room. It's full of machines and a window looking right at the river. "Hmm... Scrappy you look out the window and I'll press a button," says Little-Doo. "Okay," says Scrappy. He looks out the window. The figure rises out of the river and starts playing the flute, but no sound is heard. "Look, you can pick certain actions for the owl to do that are triggered by songs played on a flute," says Shaggy. Suddenly, footsteps are heard. The Dog Crew hides. Jeremiah walks in the room. "Odd," he says, looking out the window. He presses a few buttons and says "somebody was in here." Jeremiah leaves the room and locks it. The Dog Crew runs out from their hiding spots. Scrappy tries the door. "We're locked in guys," says Scrappy, "and it's getting colder in here." Ice begins to form on the walls! ... Rita is walking through the temple. "Look at that stupid room," says Rita. She kicks the door down and sees the Dog Crew shivering. "You've saved us Rita!" says Shaggy. He runs over to Rita and hugs her. "I've made you into corn? Just who do you think you are?" asks Rita. She flees from them. The Dog Crew run out of the room and shut it. "Time to find Jeremiah," says Shaggy. ... Soon, the Dog Crew is walking through the forest. Suddenly, the giant owl swoops down. Scooby runs as fast as he can, trying to escape it. "You can escape Scoob!" says Shaggy. He looks on the floor and picks up a flute. Shaggy starts to play. The owl slowly calms down and then it flies back to the temple. "How did you do that?" asks Jeremiah from a tree. "I just played a song," says Shaggy. "Why have you been commanding the owl to destroy the forest?" "I'm not destroying it," says Jeremiah, "go away, I'm only protecting it!" "Who are you protecting it from?" asks Shaggy. "From Rita," says Jeremiah, "she could do anything to it. I'm having the owl transport everything in the forest somewhere else. I can't risk Rita destroying the entire thing." "Why would Rita destroy the forest?" asks Shaggy. "Because she's odd, she destroyed a forest last week," says Jeremiah. "Oh," says Shaggy. ... Soon the Dog Crew is at the gas station. "Time to get out of this odd place," says Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby, after that the rest of the dogs jump up in the air and cheer "and the Dog Crew!" Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Flute Master *Giant owl Suspects Culprits Locations *Forest Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo and the Dog Crew - The Complete Series